


Unsuitable.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Unsuitable.

The snow moved around his boots as Damon Salvatore moved through it, ignoring both Kai and Bonnie.

"How much further?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I don't know Bon bon, nor do I particularly care." 

Bonnie rolled her eyes in return, both at the nickname and at his words. "I'm going in, you guys may not be able to feel the cold but I'm freezing." With that she turned on her heels, walking back to the house and heading inside. 

"Well she's a right ray of sunshine."

Damon ignored him. 

"Damon?"

He was again ignored.

"I took one of Caroline's little quizes." 

Damon rolled his eyes before raising an eyebrow. Caroline had been writing up quizes for possible boyfriends for herself.

"Oh yeah? How'd ya do?"

"I scored a 2/100, unsuitable."

A little chuckle left the Older Salvatore's lips but he said nothing, just placed his hands in his pockets.

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny to think that something as stupid as that might be right on the mark."

He found himself being slammed against the nearest tree, Kai's breath near his lips. Damon didn't know whether to kiss him or just stay put considering how warm it was.

"Unsuitable? Is that really what you think of me?"

"I don't think of you."

Kai's lips turned into a smirk.

"Fine, I'll show you unsuitable."

With that he grabbed Damon's chin, kissing him hard, pinning him even harder into the tree, no space between them.


End file.
